


Vítr a oheň

by Klara_Krop



Category: originalwork
Genre: Gen, Help, idk - Freeform, pohádkováfantastika, českáfantastika
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara_Krop/pseuds/Klara_Krop
Summary: Naida a Neridy jsou dvě mocné vílí vládkyně a sestry. Jak to ale s rodinnými vztahy bývá, tak nevydrží věčně a i to nejsilnější pouto se může změnit. Nerida je víla nekromancerka. Naida rozumí řeči přírody. Kvůli starým křivdám spolu nemluvily roky, ale společný nepřítel je přinutil ke spolupráci. Vítr a oheň je fantastická povídka s pohádkovým nádechem. Páč pohádek není nikdy dost!
Kudos: 2





	Vítr a oheň

_< Nebyla to jednoduchá doba pro náš lid. Vztek sester zanechal hluboké šrámy všude, kam jste se podívali. Nakonec šly obě vlastní cestou a my ostatní je následovali._

„Potřebuji tvoji pomoc.”

Azurka zvedla pohled od tekoucího potůčku: „Co se stalo?”

„Moje sestra se stala,” odpověděla Nerida. 

„Takže jste konečně dostaly rozum?” zeptala se Azurka s hranou nevinností. 

Nerida naštvaně zaúpěla. Chodila po mýtince tam a zpátky jako divoké zvíře v kleci.

„Možná si konečně obě uvědomíte, že jsou důležitější věci než vaše ega,” pokračovala vodní dívka v přednášce.

Na to víla neměla odpověď. Jen si odfrkla a naštvaně zamávala křídly. 

„Půjdu s tebou vyjednávat,” řekla Azurka, „teda předpokládám, že kvůli tomu jsi tady.”

Nerida odevzdaně přikývla. Rozuměly si spolu natolik, že někdy ani nemusely mluvit. 

Azurka pomalu vylezla z vody, aby uklidnila rozrušenou Neridu. Vždycky se vedle ní cítila maličká. Azurka nebyla o moc menší, ale její třpytivé šupiny nemohly konkurovat obrovským křídlům posetých tisíci pírky a ledovému královskému pohledu rezervovanému nepřátelům. A Naidě.

***

Šli pěšky. Nerida s sebou kromě Azurky vzala ještě několik dalších bojovníku z řad vodního kmene. Cesta nebyla dlouhá, ale přesto se všichni cítili nesví. Víly byly nervózní z dlouhé chůze a jejich šupinatým příbuzným chyběla voda. Probírali strategii vyjednávání.

„Je sice pravda, že nám teče do bot, ale spřáhnout se s Naidou a její tlupou lidí?” začal jeden z náčelníků.

„Barbarství…” uplivl si další.

„Nezapomínejte, že v údolí nežijí jen lidé,” připomněla oběma Azurka.

„No, ale jestli něco neuděláme, tak shoříme na popel. Salamandr už si na nás brousí zuby a nezastaví se, dokud neovládne celé hory,” pokračoval vílí voják.

„Naše schopnosti na něj evidentně nestačí. Naida a její lidi by mohli mít nějaké řešení. A i kdyby ne, tak nám to dá alespoň šanci v boji,” navrhl jeden z generálů vodního klanu.

Nerida po něm střelila vražedný pohled. Azurce blesklo hlavou, že mužova poznámka není úplně od věci. Vodní slečna viděla, jak je vílí náčelnice nervózní. Svou sestru neviděla dobrých deset let. Jak vypadá? Jak se jí daří? Tahá se pořád s tím lidským mamlasem? Odpustila mi? To byl jen zlomek myšlenek, které Neridě kroužily hlavou.

***

Před branami jejich rodné vsi čekalo několik stráží. Po prohození formalit se vydali do srdce městečka. K radnici. Všichni je sledovali. Obě strany byly připraveny vzít do ruky nejbližší zbraň a zaútočit. Vpředu konvoje šla Nerida s Azurkou po boku. Většina očí se upírala k nim, někteří se dokonce rozhodli skupinu následovat, aby byli svědky vyjednávání mezi sestrami. Azurka se bála, byla nejistá. Bývalí přátelé se na ni koukali s nenávistí v očích. Nerida si udržovala pevnou tvář vůdkyně, ale byla stejně rozrušená jako Azurka, i když možná z jiných důvodů.

Blížili se k radnici. Naida seděla na lavičce a mluvila s dvěma dalšími vílami. Snažila se působit nenuceně, ale byla napnutá jako struna. Ani ona se na dnešní setkání netěšila. 

Lehounce se zvedla a přišla přivítat svoje hosty. Po její pravici šla Naidina rádkyně a po levici její lidský manžel. Sestry si byly po fyzické stránce velmi podobné. Stejná sokolí křídla, žlutá mlha kolem očí, která jim dodávala auru dravce, dokonce i chodily stejně. Dříve by je člověk možná omylem zaměnil, dneska už ani náhodou. Naida byla víla vládnoucí přírodě a bylinkám, ale také chladnokrevná vůdkyně národa. Nerida byla zručná nekromantka, která by pro svůj cíl šla přes mrtvoly. Někdy doslova. 

„Dobré odpoledne,” začala Naida oficiální vyjednávání.

„Dobré,” přikývla Nerida.

Azurka si všimla, že se její kamarádce nepatrně třese ruka. Naida naproti ní stála jako by vytesaná z kamene. Obě mlčely, jen se navzájem pozorovaly. 

„Možná bychom měly přejít rovnou k věci,” vložila se Azurka do jednání. 

„Ano, pokud tomu rozumím dobře, tak jste nás přišli požádat o pomoc,” začala Naida. 

„Spíše naopak, jsme tu, protože máte málo vojáků,” vyprskla Nerida.

„Myslím si, že by z této spolupráce mohly těžit obě strany,” navrhla Naidina rádkyně. Azurku překvapila její vůle k smíru.

„Možná by nebylo od věci zakopat válečnou sekeru,” nadhodila Azurka na oplátku. 

Nerida se na ni zlostně otočila: „Nechci se paktovat s člověkem, který nás zaprodal.”

„A já zase s někým, kdo svojí nerozvážností zabil polovinu vesnice,” odpověděla Naida, na jejím obličeji se konečně objevila nějaká emoce. Vztek. 

„Moc dobře víš, že to byla nehoda!”

„To řekni rodinám lidí, které druhý den ráno pohřbívaly své mrtvé.”

„Kdyby nás ti lidé nenapadli, nic by se nestalo.”

Sestry se hašteřily jako malé děti o událostech, které jsou už dávno pryč. 

„Nepomůžeme vám,” vyštěkla Nerida.

„To je dobře, protože my vaši pomoc nepotřebujeme,” odpověděla jí Naida stejným tónem. 

Obě se otočily a vrátily se mezi své. Azurka a zbytek skupiny mohl přespat v městečku pod podmínkou, že budou na nohou dříve, než vyjde slunce. Stejně nikdo z nich nespal. Nemohli. Neustále probírali nové cesty, nové způsoby, jak se zbavit Salamandrovy ohnivé hrozby, ale bez sester se jejich naděje zdály beznadějné.

***

Azurka našla Neridu sedící u jednoho z malých jezírek. Měsíc ustupoval, ale noc byla stále jasná. Přinesla jí maliny, její oblíbené ovoce a nejefektivnější úplatek.

“Dáš si? Našla jsem je za starým zelinářstvím. Vypadají zrale,” jednu si demonstrativně strčila do pusy, “a sladce.”

“Díky,” odpověděla zamyšleně Nerida. Chvilku obě zamyšleně koukaly na lehce se vlnící vodu. Každá ve svých vlastních myšlenkách.

“Není tohle to jezírko, ve kterém ses narodila?” nadhodila víla.

“Jo, to je ono. Víš ale, že se nevážeme k místům tak jako vy,” odpověděla.

“Taky jsi mě tady jednou málem utopila,” řekla s lehkým úsměvem.

Azurka ji kamarádsky šťouchla a odpověděla: “To nebyla moje chyba.”

Obě se začaly smát nad společnými vzpomínkami.

Azurka zvážněla. “Víš, že se budete muset dohodnout, jinak se maximálně pohřbíte navzájem.”

Nerida unaveně svěsila ramena. “Já vím, je to těžké.”

Vílí královna se zhluboka nadechla, narovnala se a pronesla rozhodnutí: “Půjdu si s ní promluvit a vyřešíme to.”

***

Nerida stála před domem své sestry. Sebrala všechnu svou odvahu a zaklepala. Jednou. Podruhé. Potřetí. Čekala. Nikdo neodpovídal. To bylo docela mrzuté. Chvilku obcházela kolem předzahrádky a zvažovala co teď. Všimla si otevřeného okna na terase. Hlavou jí projelo několik varovných myšlenek. Rozhodla se, že je bude ignorovat a do domu se dostane jinudy. “Když osud zavře dveře, otevře okno,” pomyslela si s úsměvem. 

Ocitla se v jídelně. Byla pečlivě uklizená a plná různých místních i cizokrajných květin. Naidina přítomnost z pokoje přímo sršela. Prošla pokojem dál do domu. Neplížila se. Neměla v plánu sestru překvapit, nedejbože vyděsit. V jednom z pokojů se svítilo. Dveře byly jemně pootevřené. První, co uviděla, byla dětská kolébka. Chvíli nechápala, proč by její sestra něco takového měla, ale pak se pořádně rozhlédla kolem. Po místnosti byly různě poházené všemožné hračky, kostky a obrázkové knihy. Nerida byla v šoku. Zvědavě zvedla čepičku, která ledabyle ležela na komodě. Přivoněla k ní. Z látky se jemně linula Naidina vůně. 

“Co tady děláš?” ozvalo se z chodby.

Ve dveřích stála Naida. Rozzlobená. Překvapená. 

“Proč jsi mi to neřekla?” zeptala se Nerida.

“A proč taky? Nedělej, že by tě to zajímalo,” odsekla Naida. 

“Zajímalo! Tohle mohlo všechno změnit!”

“Změnit? A co prosím tě? Vždyť jsi lidi vraždila po desítkách. Dítě, které je z poloviny člověk by nezměnilo nic!”

Nerida na to neměla co říct. Párkrát pro svou obranu otevřela pusu, ale rychle ji zase zavřela, protože nenašla nic, co by její dřívější chování omluvilo.

“Do mojí rodiny už nepatříš, Nerido, a nikdy do ní patřit nebudeš. Už. Se. S tím. Smiř.”

Víla nekromantka se rozhodla, že už toho má dost. Vyjednávání jí za tohle nestojí. Rychlým krokem přešla místnost, narazila do své sestry a vydala se zpět do noci. 

Naida ještě pár minut stála v prázdném pokoji. Přemýšlela. I když by to v životě nepřiznala, tak jí její sestra chyběla. Bez ní po svém boku nebyla úplná. Možná, že by si i přála, aby její syn poznal svou tetu. To ovšem neznamenalo, že jí odpustila. Musela ale udělat to, co je pro její lidi nejlepší. Zítra vyjedná smír.

***

“Jak to jako myslíš, že jsou pryč?”

Rádkyně supící Naidě opatrně odpověděla: “Ráno byli pryč, ani stopa. Nerida musela vydat pokyn k přesunu ještě před úsvitem.”

Naida naštvaně chodila z jedné strany místnosti na druhou. “Znamená to tedy, že jakékoliv naděje na dohodu jsou pryč a se Salamandrem se musíme utkat sami,” poznamenala víla frustrovaně. Začala svých včerejších slov litovat.

Povzdechla si a zadívala se z okna. Zamračila se. Skoro to vypadalo, že les po její levici doutná. Rychlým gestem přivolala svoje poradce. Tohle nemohlo být nic dobrého. 

***

Už byli na půl cesty doma. Její bojovníci šli pomaleji, se svěšenými hlavami a doufali, že si Nerida svoje rozhodnutí ještě rozmyslí. Najednou za sebou slyšeli dusot páru lidských nohou. Vmžiku měli v ruce zbraně a byli připraveni k boji. Nerida z okolí sbírala energii, byla rozhodnutá, že se na ni Naidin člověk jenom špatně podívá a zasáhne ho rychlá kletba. 

Člověk je doběhl, celý rudý, udýchaný a zvedl ruce na svou obranu. Když Nerida viděla, že je neozbrojený, zavelela bojovníkům pohov. Chvilku trvalo, než zase chytil dech. Vypadalo to, že ho ztratil už v půli cesty. 

“Potřebujeme… Pomoc…,” vyhrkl ze sebe mezi nádechy a ukázal za sebe na cestu, ze které přišel. V dálce nad stromy se linul těžký, černý dým.

Všichni bojovníci se podívali na Neridu s nevyřčenou otázkou. Vílí královna nepřemýšlela ani pět sekund a zavelela: “Vy dva ihned zajděte domů a pošlete do městečka každého, kdo umí v ruce držet zbraň,” ukázala na dvě víly, “ty a ty,” zašermovala směrem ke dvěma vodním bojovnicím, “sežeňte bylinkářky, budeme je potřebovat.” 

Sama pak udělala pár kroků směrem k poslovi, který stále lapal po dechu na cestě do vesničky. Najednou vůbec nebylo nad čím přemýšlet, musela zachránit sestru. 

***

Nerida se skupinou bojovníků dorazila jako první. Všechny bytosti z vesnice se bily jako lvi. Vílí královna dala svým vojákům povel k boji, a sama vzlétla nad městečko, aby zhodnotila situaci a našla svou sestru. Naposledy se ohlédla na svou věrnou přítelkyni. Stejně jako její vodní soukmenovci přišla řekou. V duchu jí popřála hodně štěstí. Azurka neměla čas na to dělat si starosti. Rozhlédla se po hrozivém dění kolem, a ihned vyběhla na pomoc svým přátelům.

***

Neridě obhlídka netrvala dlouho. Obyvatelstvo městečka těžce prohrávalo. Salamandrovy příšery byly silné. Některá spoléhala na sílu a drtila vše, co jim přišlo do cesty, jiná měla těla posetá různě velkými bodci a ruce s drápy dlouhými jako oštěpy, další plivaly oheň, nebo se jednoduše probojovávaly holýma prackama. Neridě se jejich vyhlídky vůbec nezamlouvaly. Pomoc ale byla na cestě. Několikrát ještě obkroužila údolí, než zahlédla svou sestru v lítém boji s dvěma nestvůrami. 

Urychleně přistála pár kroků od zuřící Naidy, aby nedopatřením taky jednu neschytala. Její sestra si stihla docela slušně poradit s první příšerou, která sípala na zemi, zamotaná do růžových šlahounů, zatímco ji pomalu polykala sama země. 

Vypadalo to, že magie Naidu unavila. Druhé monstrum mělo navrch. Ohánělo se po ní těžkými tlapami a mrštná víla sotva uskakovala. Už si Neridy všimla a jen očima prosila o pomoc.

***

Nerida využila množství zeleně kolem nich. Začala z nich urychleně stahovat všechnu životní energii a sledovala, jak veškeré květiny v okolí urychleně usychají. “Malá cena za vítězství,” pomyslela si. Po několika málo chvilkách měla dostatek moci. Tahala za temné nitky smrti. Bytost, kterou potřebovala přivést do světa živých, se nedala jen tak. Duše se bránila, svíjela se a skučela. Nerida byla lepší. Dokázala duši prokletého bojovníka naplno ovládnout. 

“Braň nás,” zněl její jednoduchý rozkaz.Pokynula směrem k Naidě. Bytost, kterou k sobě připoutala, jen kývla a vydala se k monstru. To nemělo šanci. Prokletá duše s ním udělala rychlý proces. 

“Asi bych ti měla poděkovat,” řekla zadýchaná Naida. 

“Možná později, teď musíme vyřídit Salamandra,” prohlásila Nerida.

Sestry neměly času nazbyt. Jakmile porazily jednu příšeru, hned se objevila druhá. Zástup nepřátel nebral konce. Naida využívala svoji přírodní magii a trhala svoje oběti pomocí silných šlahounů. Nerida naopak vyvolávala duše starých bojovníků a využívala těla monster k vlastnímu prospěchu. 

“Takhle jsme dlouho nebojovaly, co?” křikla Nerida na svou sestru.

“A není to dobře?” křikla zpátky.

“Nevím jak tobě, ale mně to docela chybělo,” zašklebila se nekromantka v zápalu boje.

Nerida za sebou uslyšela nebezpečné zachrčení. Zrovna se snažila vyrvat svoji pěst jedné potvoře ze chřtánu, takže se nestihla včas otočit. V koutku oka ale viděla, jak se země pod monstrem doslova rozevřela a pohltila ho i s lávou, kterou chtělo vyplivnout. Rychle ukončila život svému nepříteli a překvapeně se podívala na Naidu.

“Docela dobrý, ne? Trénovala jsem,” zazubila se.

“To vidím,” odpověděla s údivem.

Zpoza rohu se k nim přiřítila Azurka. Byla celá od krve a jakéhosi slizu. Neridě se málem zastavilo srdce. Doufala, že krev není její. Naida rychle ukázala na prázdný dům a sama se k němu rozběhla. Její sestra ji následovala.

“Takhle je neporazíme, je jich čím dál tím víc,” poznamenala Naida, “když zabijeme Salamandra, tak máme vyhráno.”

“A jak to chceš provést?”

“Nejsem si jistá, jestli to bude fungovat, ale jeho povaha, jeho jádro je ohnivé. Nešlo by ho nějak magicky uhasit?”

Nerida se zamyslela. “Abys udusila plamen takové bytosti, potřebovala bys ohromné množství energie.”

Azurka byla podezřele potichu. Bylo vidět, že jí to v hlavě šrotuje. Nerida ji koutkem oka starostlivě pozorovala. 

Naida pokračovala v úvahách: “Na jižním cípu teče řeka, když spojíme naší magii s čistou vodou, mohly bychom mít šanci.”

Nerida si povzdechla. “Hádám, že lepší než nic.”

Obě sestry se zvedly k odchodu. Azurka stále seděla a přemýšlela.

Nerida jí podala ruku. “Jsi v pořádku, nechceš tady počkat?” zeptala se opatrně.

Azurka jen lehce zatřepala hlavou. Vlasy měla slepené krví. “Ne, ne, je mi dobře,” usmála se, “jdu s vámi, však víš, že vodní magie je moje.”

“Dobře,” povzdechla si Nerida, “ale jestli tě někdo zabije, tak tvojí duši přitáhnu zpátky,” pohrozila jí. 

“Platí.”

***

Sestry částečně pobíhaly a polétávaly kolem. Dávaly rozkazy svým bojovníkům, aby boj plynule přesunuli k vodě. Kde je jádro boje, tam je i Salamandr. Azurka se někam ztratila. 

Sestry se snesly k břehu a čekaly. Obě sbíraly magickou energii, kde se dalo.

“Jak se jmenuje… Tvoje dítě,” zeptala se Nerida najednou.

“Je to kluk… Firt,” Naida se podívala na vesnici, ve které stále zuřil boj, “doufám, že je v bezpečí.”

“To je pěkné jméno. Firt,” zasnila se Nerida.

“Jestli tohle všechno přežijeme, tak ho poznáš,” pronesla Naida.

“Opravdu?” 

“Opravdu.”

***

Netrvalo dlouho a jejich nepřítel se skutečně objevil. Ještěr vysoký jako dva dospělí muži, plný ohně a bez stálého tvaru. Jeho pozornost okamžitě upoutaly vílí sestry. Kývly na sebe a boj mohl začít. 

Jejich energie se spojila v jednu. Salamandr se uchechtl, když viděl, o co se pokoušejí. Boj se na malou chvíli zastavil. Všichni upřeli oči na sestry. Dokonce i monstra vypadala, že na pár vteřin polevila. Azurka proklouzla davem bojovníků a se slzami v očích se podívala na Neridu. Ta jí pohled krátce opětovala. Sestry svou energii přetáhly do vody, kde na ni nabalovaly vodu kapku po kapce. Celá akce trvala jen pár mrknutí oka, ale Naidě to přišlo jako staletí. Neridě přišlo divné, že se Salamandr nebránil, prostě je jen… Pozoroval. 

Kouzlo bylo i přes svou složitost hotové rychle. Obě sestry byly v magii zběhlé. Nerida se zhluboka nadechla a Naida napnula všechny svaly v těle a obě vší silou mrskly vlnu křišťálově čisté vody a magie k Salamandrovi.

Chvilku bylo úplné ticho. Všude tekla voda. Víly měly promočená křídla, lidé kolem sebe plivali vodu, zato vodní národ byl ve svém živlu. Sestry si oddechly. Měly vyhráno.

_  
  
  
  
  
_

Tedy spíš si to myslely.

_  
  
  
  
  
_

Po pár chvílích Salamandrův oheň znovu zažehl a on se opět postavil na nohy. S ním se probouzela k životu i jeho monstra. Obě víly se zhrozily. Jestli ho neporazilo tohle, tak co? Nic silnějšího nebyly schopné stvořit. Salamandr se na ně podíval a opět se hrozivě usmál. Vykročil směrem k nim.

Jeden krok

“Co budeme dělat?!” vykřikla Nerida.

Druhý krok

“Nevím!” vypískla Naida.

Třetí krok

Sestry si všimly Azurky, která běžela směrem k Salamandrovi. Nechápavě se na sebe podívaly.

Čtvrtý krok

Azurka s odhodlaným výrazem postavila přímo před jejich nepřítele.

Poslední krok

Oběma sestrám se najednou metaforicky rozsvítilo a konečně pochopily, o co se Azurka snaží. Salamandra má porazit jen a pouze čistá vodní magie, a co je silnější než samotná duše vodní ženy? Ohnivý ještěr v Azurce ale hrozbu neviděl. To byla jeho osudová chyba. 

Nerida stačila jen s hrůzou zavřeštět: “Azurko!” než její věrná přítelkyně udělala krok vpřed a zmizela v plamenech. Obě sestry byly úplně paralyzované, netušily co se děje. Skoro to vypadalo, jako kdyby ještěr Azurku pohltil. Normálně své oběti pálil svým plamenem, nebo na ně posílal své nestvůry. Ani jedna ze sester tohle nikdy neviděla. 

Salamandr se zastavil. Zavrávoral. Jeho věčný plamen začal skomírat. Svalil se k zemi a jeho obrovské tělo se rozpadlo na popel. Jeho monstra ho následovala. Najednou byl vzduch celý šedý. Všem bytostem se těžce dýchalo, ale byly šťastné. Boj byl u konce.

Azurčino tělo leželo uprostřed hromádky popela, která zbyla po Salamandrovi. Kromě šedých šmouh bylo nedotčené. Neridě začaly po tvářích téct slzy, ani se je nepokoušela zastavit. Její nejbližší přítelkyně byla mrtvá. Naida natáhla ruku s tím, že sestru ukonejší, ale v poslední chvíli si to rozmyslela. Místo toho se opatrně vydala k Azurce. Nerida stála u břehu řeky jako přikovaná. 

Naida si sedla do popela a jemně Azurce odhrnula vlasy z očí. Vypadaly tmavší než obvyklé vybledlé lokny, typické pro vodní lid. Cítila sestřin žal. Chytila mrtvou Azurku za ruku. Její ruka byla ještě teplá. 

Jeden z prstů se jemně pohnul. Naida překvapivě zamrkala, myslela si, že má vidiny. Pohnul se i druhý prst… A po něm celá ruka. Azurka se probouzela. Naida ani nedýchala. Azurka pomalu otevřela oči a zamžourala na vílu tyčící se nad ní.

„Takže jsme vyhráli?” zasípala.

“No, to si piš, že jo!” vykřikla Naida nadšeně. Nerida se na sestru z dálky podívala a zamračila se. Jak se mohla jen radovat nad mrtvým tělem? Uviděla ale, jak se Azurka vzpřímila a za pomoci Naidy pomalu zvedla. Tělem jí projela neskutečná euforie. Její kamarádka byla naživu!

Částečně běžela, částečně letěla. Na ničem jiném nezáleželo než nad tím, aby byla své přítelkyni co nejblíže. Objala ji tak hrubě, že Azurka skoro spadla. Její obrovská křídla se ovinula kolem Azurčina drobného těla. Tentokrát obě plakaly slzy štěstí. 

Když ji konečně pustila, všimla si, že neobjímala stejnou Azurku, kterou při bitvě opustila.

Překvapeně se na svou rádkyni podívala. „Kde máš šupiny a blány, žábry a… A… Co ty vlasy?”

Azurka se pořádně prohlédla. Naida se vložila do ticha a pronesla: „K poražení Salamandra byla potřeba čistá vodní magie, je teda možné, že jsi teď,” zamračila se, „člověkem?”

Azurka si přejela po vlasech. „Asi to tak bude.”

„Mě dneska asi už nic nepřekvapí,” povzdechla si Nerida.

„Nikdy neříkej nikdy,” šťouchla do ní Naida, „jen koukej na nás.”

Všechny tři se vydaly ke svým lidem. Potřebovaly spočítat škody, uklidit všudypřítomný popel a zkontrolovat, jestli jsou všichni jejich milovaní v pořádku.

Azurka s Naidou a Neridou se vydaly vstříc doutnající vesničce. Byly šťastné

**Author's Note:**

> Příběh zakončím klasickým odkazem na svoje socko-sítě. Pokud se vám líbilo, co jsem dala dohromady, nebo se chtěli podívat na cool memes, tak mám Instagram  
> @klara.krop  
> nebo Tumblr  
> @themonsterisapineapple  
> Děkuji mnohokrát  
> Žijte blaze!


End file.
